jadens_best_ideas_and_jarthmy_planetfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamworks Animation SKG
BackgroundEdit DreamWorks Animation is an independent American animation studio which primarily produces a series of critically and commercially successful computer animated films, including Shrek, Shark Tale, Madagascar, Over the Hedge, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters vs. Aliens, How to Train Your Dragon, and MegaMind. It was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun-off into a separate public company in 2004. Starting with Over the Hedge, their movies were distributed through Paramount Pictures (in turn owned by Viacom), who acquired the rest of DreamWorks SKG in February 2006. However, in August 2012, DreamWorks Animation signed a five-year distribution deal with 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox Inc., which began after the release of Rise of the Guardians. DreamWorks Animation maintains two studios: the original DreamWorks feature animation studio in Glendale, California and the PDI studio in Redwood City, California. On August 22, 2016, DreamWorks Animation was acquired by Comcast, and became a unit of NBCUniversal. 1st Logo (May 21, 2004-July 28, 2015, May 19, 2026-present) Logo: We pan up through a cloudy blue sky as we see the familiar DreamWorks crescent moon. A boy flies up onto the moon holding a bunch of balloons, and as he takes his place, he takes out his fishing rod and casts it, while letting go of the balloons. The camera pans up further into the clouds, as the balloons fly up and then pop into the rainbow-colored letters "DREAMWORKS", in its corporate font. The text slightly eases in as "ANIMATION" or ANIMATION SKG", underneath a blue line, fades in underneath. Variants: * A still version of the logo exists at the end of DWA films. * From Shark Tale to Wallace & Gromit in 'The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, "SKG" is now added next to "ANIMATION". ** On the latter, it is shortened at the beginning when the balloons rise. * On Over the Hedge, no text appears below "DREAMWORKS". * Starting with Flushed Away, the kid and the moon appear above the text, "SKG" is now placed in between two lines, exactly the same style as the standard DreamWorks SKG logo, and the cumulonimbus clouds behind the two cumulonimbus clouds have been removed. * In November 2008, there are more clouds (so much they surround the kid on the moon!) and when the kid releases the balloons, the camera doesn't pan up, it stays on the kid on the moon. The text appears below. * The print version is used on handheld versions of DWA video games. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A majestic/peaceful orchestrated piece based off the track "Fairytale" from Shrek. For the still version, none. Sometimes, the opening theme of the movie plays over it. On Over the Hedge, there a piano/horn fanfare that rises to different majestic/peaceful harp orchestrated fanfare with the harp fanfare note at the end. Availability: Fairly common. The normal version is seen on videogames starting from Shark Tale and ends with Monsters Vs. Aliens, and on DVD releases from Shrek 2 to Over the Hedge. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (February 1, 2009, March 26, 2010-present) Logo: In a starry nighttime sky, we see a full moon. A shadow appears on it as it turns into a crescent moon, revealing the boy from the last logo sitting on it. The boy takes out his fishing rod and casts it. The camera pans out as he swings the road around the fuchsia clouds. The words "DREAMWORKS" zoom out in violet and spread one-by-one below the moon, then finally we see on a violet line "ANIMATION SKG". Variant: In 2014, a special 20th anniversary variant was created. The logo starts as normal, but when the boy's fishing hook swings by the screen, it sweeps up letters that form the word "YEARS" which then settle underneath the moon. From there, the number "2" appears to the left of the moon (with the moon taking the place of the "0" to form the "20") and the words "OF DREAMS" and "AND LAUGHTER" fade in below "YEARS" in columns. The DreamWorks text then fades in above the "20". This can be seen on The Penguins of Madagascar (the movie, not the series) and How to Train Your Dragon 2. On the DreamWorks' anniversary brand campaign, copyright information appears underneath the logo. * On 2015-present Dreamworks Films starting with Kirby, Tip(from the 2015 Home, in the 2015 style) replace the Kid, and things goes wrong as the Dreamworks words come out. One of the running gag, has a flushy get the D or eat the entire company name. * On Over the Hedge 2, this has the Fiona doing the Kid routine(fishing rod), as like on the first movie, it only says Dreamworks with the line. * Trivia: This was unveiled in the Super Bowl TV spot for Monsters vs. Aliens. Music: A dreamy flute/piano/string piece that leads into a re-orchestrated abridged rendition of the last logo's theme that resembling the Madagascar 2 Variant . This theme debuted in Shrek Forever After and is rarely used. It more commonly uses the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Puss in Boots, the opening stinger (Based on the movie's Latino music) plays over it, in which serges into the opening theme when it completes. As the boy releases the hook with his fishing rod, we hear a cracking whip.﻿ * On GotNF version, it has the opening stinger playing over it. * On the Shrek 3-D reissue (retitled The Ghost of Lord Farquaad), the end of the previous logo's music is heard. * On the Captain Underpants version, partway through George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins (Thomas Middleditch), whose names are revealed in the introduction, joins in by humming and mouthing the music and the music is re-re orchestrated to included the mixture of 2004 theme, Madagascar 2 Variant, and this theme and mouthing the drumroll. At the end, George then said over the opening shot "DreamWorks Animation presents." Availability: Common. It was first seen on the Super Bowl trailer of Monsters vs. Aliens, and later debuted officially on How to Train Your Dragon, and appeared on all DreamWorks Animation movies from 2010 to 2017. It had recently been retired. The last film to use this logo was Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, which was the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. A still version can be seen at the end of their films and most of their shorts. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Logo (June 7, 2018-2022) Logo: On a black background blue streaks fill the screen, as clouds start appearing making a daytime scene. The scene fizzling with a sunset setting grows in size from the center with more and more clouds appearing. As we zoom through the clouds, they take on a blue tint, as the scenery turns to nighttime, a blue energy forms a white sphere in the centre, and the boy on the moon appears on the sphere, forming an inverted version of the 2017 print logo. Clouds blow in from the left, then from the right as the word "DREAMWORKS" forms from light streaks under the logo, and the Comcast byline wipes in, as some clouds disappear from the background. Variant: There is an alternate logo featuring the print logo on a blue background. * On Abominable, there a special variant that has the 2010 variant as remembering to you. In this variant, we are already at the nighttime cloud background as the moon turn to a crescent moon(via shadow) revealing the title character from the movie, Yi and you know the rest of the 2010 look except at the end, it was revealed that the background has the Ice Structure at the far place and the Dreamworks Text come in and this is the only time the Animation SKG comes in. FX/SFX: Brilliant CGI, mixing 2D and 3D animation, this time not having the Boy on the moon actually animate. Music/Sounds: A fresh new triumphant fanfare, the first time they haven't used the old fanfare as the main music. * On Abominable, a even even more re-re-re-re orchestrated longer version of the 2010 majestic fanfare. Availability: Brand new. First seen on the trailer for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and the full version debuted on the movie itself. The print logo variation appeared at the end of the shorts Bird Karma and Bilby (though online prints of the latter replaced it with a still version of the standard logo). Editor's Note: This logo pays homage to the early days of animation, evolving into the 3D animation of today, and it is done amazingly well. Variant Shark Tale (2004): The normal logo plays as usual. After the logo gets done, it fades back to the iconic crescent moon with a fishing boy in a closer up view. The boy starts to swing the hook. As he does, it cuts to the worm (The movie's first character) on the hook. The hook swings out, sending the worm screaming until it hits the ocean water to start the prologue sequence with the worm. Wallace & Gromit(2005): '''This goes to part where the Balloon with the Kid is revealed but we see that the person who holding the balloon this time, is none other than Fiona in her human form. But we zoom to the moon and we pan up as the moon follow that to the part where the balloon revealed Dreamworks but the Moon appear with the behind cloud(resembling the prototype to current variant) and Fiona heads back to doing what the Dreamworks Kid always does. The background is upgrade with the company text shining. '''Over The Hedge(2006): '''The normal logo plays as usual but at the point where we reach to the moon, the Wallace and Gromit Fiona Variant is seen but it just only Dreamworks without Animation SKG or SKG whatsoever. The variant has a piano/horn fanfare that rises to different majestic/peaceful harp orchestrated fanfare with the harp fanfare note at the end with shining when the moon with Fiona rises up to the behind cloud. '''Shrek the Third (2007): The normal logo animates as usual. After it forms, more clouds comes in from the bottom. The camera pans down to the opening scene as storm clouds cover the logo up. This variation is also used for the home entertainment logo, but fades out earlier before more clouds comes in. Bee Movie (2007): * At the beginning, the normal logo is reanimated. Barry B. Benson comes in from the left, buzzing to the fishing boy, which is using the hand to shoo away the bee. As he does that, Barry stings the boy and he fell to the point on the moon with a Oof and he screams when he falls down to the ground with a thud. Barry then takes place of the boy as we zoom closer to him. We hear the kid groaning while Barry chuckles a bit, and the already-formed text fades zooming in. * At the end, one of the bees from the closing credits flies past us to wipe from the Paramount Pictures logo to this logo. ** It is also seen at the end of Secrets of the Furious Five but it simply fades in and cuts to black. Kung Fu Panda (2008): It's customized to represent the traditional animated opening sequence. It starts out with an animal wearing a hat climbing up houses and clouds until he reaches the moon. He sits on the moon and takes out a fishing rod, which he uses to pull up the already-formed text. When the text and the moon collide, the moon bounces up and the animal & moon dissolves into the gold texture. The music is the Asian-styled version of the logo's theme. The moon & the text fades out and the opening titles take place. The "DreamWorks Animation" credit fades in the same font & texture as the following variant, as the opening theme starts playing. The light of the sun glows in behind and transitions into the opening sequence beginning with the opening title. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008): '''The normal 2008 logo plays while at the end it take a few seconds of him before the text fades in. When the text fade in,one of the penguin's flippers (That is actually Skipper; The movie's first character) peaks in behind the fishing boy and hits him with his "Flipper of Death" to be down, causing the music to abruptly stop, and Skipper drags him behind the moon while the downed boy exclaims "Hey!" as the text fades out. A fight is heard offscreen with the glass breaking. Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico (The other first characters) comes in while he picks up the boy's fishing rod and said "Well done boys." As he reeling in the fish he also said "Looks like ice cold sushi for breakfast." His crew gives them high-five, as the three-note orchestrated tune plays(that actually the re-orchestrated rendition of the last three note to the 2004 Dreamworks logo), and the camera pans down from the moon to Africa where the opening takes place, surging the tune to the opening theme. The music before the theme abruptly stop is the re-orchestrated choir rendition of the 2004 fanfare. '''Monsters vs. Aliens (2009): This is the last film to use the 2004-2009 logo. The 2008 logo is in black and white but unlike Madagascar 2, the logo pan up to reveal the cloud did not full the spot for the moon. After the text fades in(after the kid let go of the balloon), a UFO hovers in from the right and rests above the moon. The bottom door opens up, causing the music to wind down slowly and the boy to say "Hmm? Ahhh!" while getting abducted. The UFO closes and flies away to the background. The 16mm film starts to wind up and starts burning, with the record scratch is heard at one point, revealing outer space where the beginning of the opening takes place. How to Train Your Dragon (2010): It's the normal logo with the opening theme starting over it. Toothless (Whose name is revealed later within the following movie) is flying in the bottom-left of the sky at one point before the letters flies in. After it completes, it becomes a reflection in the water which fades out while the camera flies forward and turns up through the fog into the island of Berk. Megamind (2010): The logo plays as usual, but when it finishes, it turns into the print logo in black on a sunset background. It then fades out, leaving the background intact to start the movie. Scared Shrekless (2010): The boy gets scared and jumps behind the moon. A few seconds later, he peeks out from behind the moon. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011): It is customized to represent the opening cutout prologue. The logo starts out over a row of houses. Several flower petals from a couple of peach trees are blown up to the sky, where the moon is residing. The flower petals then form the spirit of Master Oogway, who brings up the rest of the logo from below with a fishing rod (similar to the logo variant from the first film). The logo is also in the style of animation used in the beginning of the movie, just like in the first film. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012): It animates as usual as it takes place in near sunset cloudy atmosphere in Africa (Where the movie's prologue takes place) and the camera pans down when it completed. Rise of the Guardians (2012): The logo is reanimated and forms differently. It's snowing, the boy is replaced by Jack Frost and when it's complete, the text freezes and dissolves into snow. The Croods (2013): The logo looks like a cave wall painting Turbo (2013): It takes place in the near sunset cloudy atmosphere, when it completes, the camera pans down through the clouds into the Indianapolis Speedway's Indy 500 annual race, where the opening (Recorded on the VCR) takes place. Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014): Sherman is replacing the boy in the moon. As he finishes making the line on his fishing pole longer, he straightens his glasses. When it's done, our view drops down to New York City. Almost Home (2014): The logo is already completed, the letters go away, as the background fades out to space and the moon turns into a planet. How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014): The logo appears on the water, as a dragon makes the logo disappear while it passes by. Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014): The logo is animated in the style of the original show, Rocky is replacing the boy in the moon, as he moves his fishing rod, we see that he fished Bullwinkle. Dreamworks' Penguins Of Madagascar (2014): As part of the opening shot of the prologue scene, we start with an iceberg, as the iceberg calves, we see the DreamWorks logo, then, the part with the moon calves again, as we see four penguins (The silhouette of the title characters) sitting in the moon with the penguin holding the fishing rod. Home (2015): It is already formed. After a couple seconds, the blue tube drops down at the top and sucks the boy, causing the fishing rod to spin. One of the Boov drops down as the place of the boy, the blue tube rises up quickly, and a Boov grabs the spinning fishing rod, causing the line, "Animation SKG" and the "TM" symbol to fade out. As the camera zooms forward to the fishing Boov, the letters of "DreamWorks" flies away. The fishing Boov fades out, the ship flies slowly around the moon as the camera goes inside through one of the lights to the opening.﻿ Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016): We see Po running through some stairs, he then gets tired and slows until he gets to the top saying "Okay, guys, just start without me", where we see the moon, Po falls tired on the moon, he then sits well and lifts up the DreamWorks words with his fishing rod (like the variants for the first two films above). This is all done in the same animation style as the variants from the previous films, the logo then turns into several petals, to the spirit realm where the prologue takes place. Trolls (2016): 'The music of the DreamWorks logo is sung in acapella by a group of trolls used in the following feature. It animates faster, but without the line and "Animation SKG" in it (Similiar to one of the TV Spots for ''Turbo & the middle of the Home variant, but different as the Over the Hedge variant). After that, a dark blue patch with stars fills the screen. It pops out, made like a scrapbook (One of Poppy's favorite hobbies). The letters of "DreamWorks" flies in differently, jiggles a bit and suddenly connects itself causing the line & "Animation SKG" to appear underneath it. A blue troll hair appears on the kid. It rolls up to scrapbook opening. '''The Boss Baby (2017): We fade from black to reveal the cloudy background used for the DreamWorks SKG logo. A lullaby version of the music is heard, with the orchestrated swell at the end. The camera zooms out from one of the four metallic "Boy on the Moon" shapes revealing more metallic shapes like stars (Two different designs), two pacifiers and a feeding bottle. It revealed that the shapes is on the strings and moves like a baby mobile. As the it zooms out, the top part of the mobile is revealed, which has dark & light blue stripes and the corporate text on it, which rotates to show the text and the shapes stop moving. Afterwards, as with most variants, the camera pans down causing the clouds to change color, the opening theme starts playing, and serging to the prologue.